1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a wireless communication system, and a wireless communication method and computer program.
2. Background Technology
In recent years, a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) has become popular at homes and offices so that not only a PC (Personal Computer), but also various devices such as a printer, a scanner, a smartphone, a digital picture frame, and the like are connectable to the wireless LAN. However, a connection setting for the wireless LAN of wireless communication devices is difficult for users who do not know the detail about the wireless LAN. Therefore, various methods to reduce the difficulty of the connection setting of the wireless LAN have been disclosed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an automatic setting method of wireless peripheral devices. In this method, a network apparatus becomes a master and replicates for itself by wirelessly transmitting a setting data to the wireless peripheral devices.
For example, Patent Document 2 discloses that required information for a wireless LAN communication is obtained from other communication apparatuses that have connected to an access point previously.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-219885 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-260557 (Patent Document 2) are examples of the related art.